Metroid: The Animated Series
Metroid: The Animated Series is an American computer-animated television series which hardly based on the video games franchise of the same name. Synopsis When a planet called K-2L was destroy by the most ruthless intergalactic criminal know as Ridley where 8-year-old young orphan Samus Aran was found and rescue by an immortal bird-like alien named Chozo which they bought her to his home planet, Zebes where he fused their DNA to her which gives her superhuman athleticism and a strong resistance to foreign environments which she was trained by him to become a "Protector of the Galaxy". Than, 17 years later, Samus grow ups where she was giving a Power Suit by Chozo years ago where she become a freelancer bounty hunter where she battles enemies as she saving the entire universe form independence doom! Characters Main Character * Samus Aran (Voiced by Tara Strong as a adult, & as a kid): The main protagonist of the series, when she was young, Samus' home planet, K-2L was destroy by the most evilest criminal in the know galaxy, Ridley. Than, she was rescue by the immortal bird alien Chozo where she was giving a Power Suit and his DNA where she was trained to become a protector of the galaxy which she has been training for 17 years. Than, she become a freelance bounty hunter where she hunting down criminals around the entire cosmos, she still planning of to average her parents' death. Unlike her Metroid video games counterpart, Samus never looses her armor parts. Supporting Characters * Chozo (Voiced by Hoon Lee): Samus' mentor after he found and rescue her from Ridley, he uses his DNA to fused with Samus' DNA which he train her to become a "Protector of the Galaxy" for years. When Samus at the age of 17, Chozo gives her the Power Suit. Than, Ridley finds him and nearly destroy Zebes, Samus arrives to helps him. But, he start of sacrificing himself to saves her, he always talks to her in her visions or enter her dreams. * Villains * Mother Brain (Voiced by ): * Metroids (Various Voices): * Ridley (Voiced by Steven Blum): * Kraid (Voiced by ): * Gandrayda (Voiced by ): * Ghor (Voiced by ): * Noxus (Voiced by ): * Kanden (Voiced by ): * X Parasites: * Trace (Voiced by ): * Spire (Voiced by ): * Rundus (Voiced by ): * Phantoon (Voiced by ): * * Episodes Season 1 # Pilot, Pt. 1: # Pilot, Pt. 2: # Pilot, Pt. 3: # Hunting Seasons: # The Prefect Vacation: # Attack on Zebes: # Chozo's Ghost: # Total Blackout: # Weird, Pt. 1: # Weird, Pt. 2: # Love is in the Air: # The Law of the Jungle: # Vengeance: # Something Smells Fishy: # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:Billy2009 Category:TV-PG-LV Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Television Series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy-Drama